1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to optical systems, and relates more particularly to a system and method for direct measurement of alignment error in a fiber coupler.
2. Description of the Background Art
Implementing techniques for efficient coupling between optical elements is a significant consideration of designers, manufacturers, and users of optical systems. Many modern optical systems use light beams, usually laser-generated, to carry various types of information. These light beams may travel through free space or through optical elements such as optical fibers. In optical systems, a light beam may alternate between travelling in free space and travelling in a fiber. This free-space-to-fiber coupling often occurs in the context of an optical switch.
Free-space-to-fiber coupling should be efficient to avoid unnecessary losses in light. Coupling efficiency is especially important in optical systems where light beams are sent through a fiber and then reflected back. If the free-space-to-fiber coupling is not efficient, then the amount of light reflected back through the fiber might be insufficient for its intended purpose.
For efficient coupling, a light beam travelling through free space must contact a fiber so that the amount of light transmitted through the fiber is maximized. The most efficient coupling between a free space beam and a fiber occurs when the light beam is centrally positioned on the core of the fiber (on the fiber center). This central positioning results in the maximum amount of light being transmitted through the fiber.
However, once positioned on the fiber center, the light beam may not remain in place. If the optical system suffers a shock or vibration, the physical components of the optical system may shift, causing the light beam to be offset from the fiber center.
Other factors may also cause the light beam to be offset from the fiber center. For example, thermal expansion of a fiber may cause it to shift, reducing the coupling efficiency between the light beam and the fiber. This type of offset poses a different problem from offset due to movements of the physical components of the optical system. A system and method for efficient coupling must be able to correct offsets due to vibration, thermal expansion, and any other cause. Therefore, an improved system and method are needed for direct measurement of alignment error in a fiber coupler.